baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
Season 3 is the third season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was ordered and confirmed on September 3, 2016. It premiered with "Who We Are" and ended with "End of Days". Planned plotlines New Characters Please note that with the exception of Mr. Hyde, counterparts are not included on this list. * Captain Nemo ("Who We Are") * Dr. Jekyll ("Who We Are") * Mr. Hyde ("Who We Are") * The Dragon ("A Matter of the Court") * Tiger Lily ("Chambers of Sacrifice") * Lady Tremaine ("A Throne is Threatened") * Queen of Hearts ("A Throne is Threatened") * Mulan ("Let's Get Down to Business") * Shang ("Let's Get Down to Business") * Princess Leia ("The Main Event") * Mystery Man ("World Two") * Pied Piper ("Music is Magical") * Bo Peep ("Tonight We Stand") * Moana ("How Far I'll Go") * Maui ("How Far I'll Go") Returning Cast Starring * John Euing as King Adam/Adam (Dark Realm) * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances/Elsa Lanchester * Mary White as Maleficent/Maleficent (Dark Realm)/Maleficent (World-2) * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella/Lady Ashe * James Jones as Hook * David Marson as Robin Hood * Dana Jones as Zelena/Queen Zelena (Dark Realm) * Betty Brown as Ursula Recurring Recurring cast are billed as guest starring but are given recurring status. * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil/Cruella De Vil (World-2)/Cruella (Dark Realm) * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel/Miss Toxic * Anna Fox as Annemarise/Evil Queen/Evil Queen/Annemarise (Dark Realm) Guest Starring * Rebecca Mader as Selene * Mark Willis as Prince Eric * John Miller as Lumiere * Jennifer Gold as Rapunzel * TBA as Apprentice * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Alice Roberts as Wendy Darling * Sheila Crawford as Rivenite * Mercy Mason as Merryweather * Shelly Singer as Maid Marian * May Hynes as Elizabeth Holmes * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood/Blood Red Ruby * Jennifer Gold as Rapunzel * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Sarah Belgium as Snow White * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks * Robert Andrews as Cogsworth * Kayleen Woodson as Mrs. Potts * Stephen Frige as Hades New Cast Guest Starring * Seb Sal as Captain Nemo ("Who We Are") * David Kingston as Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde ("Who We Are") * Micha Lu as The Dragon ("A Matter of the Court") * Anita Davanho as Tiger Lily ("Chambers of Sacrifice") * Millie Barnes as Lady Tremaine ("A Throne is Threatened") * Lisa Leeder as Queen of Hearts ("A Throne is Threatened") * Katie Leung as Mulan/Mulan (World-2) ("Let's Get Down to Business") * Michael Tan as Shang ("Let's Get Down to Business") * Regina Scott as Princess Leia/Leia (World-2) ("The Main Event") * David Lostfield as Mystery Man ("World Two") * Robbie Kay as Pied Piper ("Music is Magical") * Mayene Brown as Bo Peep ("Tonight We Stand") * Kawaii Mahano as Moana ("How Far I'll Go") * Dwayne Johnson as Maui ("How Far I'll Go") Lineup Changes * Sophie Lowe and Dana Jones is now billed as "starring". * Anna Fox, Alexandra Lewis, and Cara Lynn Andrews are now billed as "recurring". Trivia * Dana Jones was originally billed as "recurring" in Season 3 but after an edit to Season 1, she is now billed as "starring" in season 3 episodes. Plot Episodes Category:Villains Unite! Category:Seasons